


Risk and Reward

by peony_princesa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Nocti/Iris, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Prompto is anxious about not having had certain "experiences" in his life so far, but is taken aback when the last person he expected offers to help him out. Now all he has to do is figure out whether he's serious or not.





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wufei_W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufei_W/gifts).



> Thanks to my boo for helping keep me on track to get this done!

“I don’t wanna die a virgin! Someone sex me up right now!”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“WHAT?!”

Three voices, Prompto’s included, chimed together in horror.

“What? Someone’s gotta do it.” Gladio said with his usual husky laugh.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Gladdy!” Iris snatched up her own plate along with Noctis and Ignis’ and headed into the trailer “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hey, I was still eating that…” Noctis’ voice trailed off as he watched the rest of his dinner get whisked off to the kitchen.

“Hey, If he wants to, who better to show him the ropes? No one knows those kinda ropes better than me.” he called after her.

“The slut ropes?!” his sister yelled through the window from where she was loudly washing dishes “Leave him alone!”

The yelling continued, leaving the rest of the group to do their best to pretend to ignore it. 

Ignis merely leaned back in his chair and sipped his cup of ebony as if he were the only one there, his feet propped up on a box of the ever-present cup noodles that Gladio insisted on bringing everywhere they went.

Noctis, unsure of what to do or where to look, stared down at his hands, wondering how long it would be until they ate again.

Prompto had curled up in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible, his pale cheeks having turned a bright shade of crimson.

It wasn’t long before Iris and Gladio had found a new topic to fight over, and had completely forgotten the incident; now shouting about some other entirely unrelated issue.  
Prompto had edged his chair over to Noctis, and now leaned close to whisper to him.

“Ya think Gladio meant it?”

“Hm, what?” Noctis looked up, his expression telling Prompto that he had no idea what he was talking about, and if he even heard it in the first place, had almost certainly forgotten about it.

“What Gladio said, d’ya think he meant it?”

Noctis squinted at his friend for almost a minute, until realization flooded into them and he leaned in too. “What he said about, _that_?” 

“Yeah.”

“The sex thing?”

“Yes, Noct, the sex thing!” Prompto did his best to keep his voice low, but was slightly annoyed by his friend’s airheadedness regarding such a serious topic.

“Oh. I don’t know. You want him to mean it?”

“I don’t know! I hadn’t thought about it! But he just offered!”

“Yeah, that was pretty nice of him.”

“Dammit, Noct, focus. Do you think I should take him up on it?”

“On the sex?”

“Yes! On the sex!” Prompto had almost raised his voice too much, and cringed at almost exposing their conversation “What should I do?”

“I mean, he offered, find out if he was serious.”

“And what if he was?”

“Then go for it? I don’t know, that’s on you.”

“Help me out though!”

“How? I have almost no experience with this!”

“Come on man, everyone one knows you and Iris have a thing!”

“Maybe we do, but that was barely my idea! She completely steered all of that, I didn’t have much say!”

“Ok. Maybe I should talk to him?”

“Yeah. Definitely. You should do that.” Noctis leaned back in his chair and pulled out his phone, turning it on and flipping through his King’s Knight stats.

“Noooooct!” Prompto whined, leaning farther over the side of his chair.

“Dude, what?”

“When should I talk to him?”

“Well not here. We’re all staying in the same trailer, I don’t want to be around when that conversation happens.”

“Well obviously not! I don’t want you around either, but we aren’t stopping at a hotel for who knows when! How do I do this?!”

“OK, listen. I’ll tell everyone that I have to run an errand in Old Lestallum. There’s an old inn there and the rooms are small, so Gladio always insist on getting his own. You can go talk to him then.”

“Really? You’d do that?”

Yeah, man. Besides, it delays the end of our trip a little longer, and I want to spend as much time with Iris as I can.”

Prompto sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. “I’m going to do it. I don’t know what I’m doing or how this kind of thing works, but here’s to nothing!”

Noctis laughed to himself before a worried look took over his expression “Iris is gonna kill me.”

Once night fell in Old Lestallum, Prompto waited for Ignis to fall asleep, and snuck out of their shared room,making sure to be as quiet as possible as he closed to door behind him and then tiptoed through the inn's dark hallways. 

As he made his way softly toward Gladio's room, he was just passing Noctis’ door, it swung open, and he saw the prince slip out of his own private room. Looking up, their eyes met, and they shared a sheepish grin before continuing side by side in the dark for a short while until they reached the door to Iris’s room, where Noctis laid his hand on the door handle, giving Prompto a smile and thumbs up, before knocking gently and slipping inside.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto went on his way, and several minutes later found himself in front of Gladio’s door. Raising a hand hesitantly, he knocked and waited for a response. He almost walked away, but heard the sound of someone moving around inside. A moment later, the door opened, and a shirtless and sleepy looking Gladio stood there, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.

“Prompto? Is everything alright? Did Noct get himself tied up in something weird again?”

Prompto’s mouth went dry and he had to scramble to remember why he was actually there “Nope! He’s fine. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be sleeping, I’ll talk to you later.” he turned to go but Gladio stopped him.

“Nah, I wasn’t sleeping. Mighta dozed off, but I’m awake now, come in.” 

He stepped aside and held the door open for Prompto, who, for an instant, considered just going back to his room, but steeled himself and went in.

Gladio pushed the door closed and walked to his mini fridge, where he pulled out a beer, popped the top with his teeth, and settled into the nearest chair “What’d you want to see me about?”

Prompto sat down on the end of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say “Well you know that offer you made the other day? I wanted to know if you were serious about that.”

The other man had tipped up his bottle, and was finishing the beer at an alarming rate. Once he had swallowed it all, he set it down and passed the back of his hand over his mouth “What offer?”

Prompto could feel the heat rising at the back of his neck, and knew that his cheeks were turning pink and would soon be red “You know, when we were making camp the other night; we had just eaten, and Iris got mad at you about what you said, and you guys started arguing.”

“My sister and I argue about everything, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” 

All Prompto could do was stare down at his hands; he was losing his nerve, and wondered why he had even thought this was a good idea in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he decided to try one last time, and lifted his head to lay it all out; and then his gaze met Gladio’s. The glint of mischief in the other man’s eyes told him that Gladio knew exactly what he was talking about, and had since the first time he asked.

“Wh-you know what I meant, dammit!” he cried.

Gladio threw back his head and laughed, loud and long “You should see your face!” he slapped his knee and downed the rest of his beer and then stood to toss the bottle in the trash “Damn, that was worth it. Prompto, you really need to work on your poker face.”

“Aw come on, big guy, I don’t need this right now! It was hard enough just coming here!”

Still laughing, Gladio clapped him on the back “I know. Couldn’t help it, your eyes get so big, it’s fuckin’ adorable.”

Prompto glanced up at him, surprised by the compliment, and unsure how to take it, finally letting out a mumbled “Ha, thanks.” before falling silent.

“So, you wanted to take me up on that offer, eh?” he still had the same mischievous grin on his face, and it was just getting wider.

“Uh, yeah, I was going to ask if you were serious about that…” Prompto trailed off, still unsure of whether his friend was serious or still trying to mess with him.

“‘Course I’m serious.” Gladio leaned against a small desk across from Prompto “You seemed like you were serious when you said you wanted to get laid, so I figured I’d help you out. And I never joke about that kind of thing.” 

His expression had grown serious, giving Prompto a little shiver, the feelings behind which, he was uncertain of. Sure, he’d always considered Gladio attractive, but it had always been in a passive way, and never in relation to his own attraction until the other night. Now they were there, alone in a hotel room together, and Gladio was looking at him the same way he looked at a behemoth steak after eating nothing but foraged veggie stew for a week.

“That’s…good to know.” he managed to get out, his voice sounding higher than usual and his stomach twisting in on itself.

“Relax,” Gladio got up and walked over to him, setting his hand on Prompto’s shoulder “I’m done messing with you, ok?”

Prompto did his best to seem unbothered, and nodded his head “Sure.”

Smirking at Prompto’s attempt to keep his cool-something Gladio saw straight through-he reached down, took him by the front of his vest and hauled him up “Come here.” he said in a soft growl as he leaned down and captured Prompto’s lips in a kiss that nearly made his knees buckle.

When the bigger man finally set him down, Prompto almost lost his balance, grabbing onto Gladio’s arm before he could fall too far.

“You ok, kid?” he laughed, the smugness obvious in his voice.

“Yeah. Fine. Great, actually.” Prompto did his best to hide the squeak in his voice as he righted himself and tried to quiet his nerves, feeling awkward and not knowing where to look or put his hands.

Gladio, sensing his nervousness, reached out and took him by the hips, pulling him against his own body “Just let me take the reins alright? You’re in good hands.”

Not trusting his own voice, all Prompto could do was nod as he looked up at his friend with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

With a grin, Gladio tightened his grip and walked Prompto backwards until he felt the edge of the desk on his back, and leaned him against it, keeping their bodies pressed together the whole way. Tilting his head to the side, Gladio nuzzled his face into the curve of Prompto’s neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin there, and raising goosebumps that spread from his neck all the way down his back.

Prompto had reached back to hold onto the desk behind him for support and was now gripping it so tightly his fingers started to go numb, and his breath coming fast. So many new sensations and the feelings that came with them were overwhelming, making him screw his eyes shut, in an attempt to get a handle on it all.

“Come on now, stay with me.”

Gladio’s voice was like a rough purr in his ear, coaxing Prompto to open his eyes. Just as he did so, Gladio slipped his thumbs between Prompto’s shirt and his pants, sliding their callused pads over his hip bones, and making Prompto let out an involuntary whimper.

“There it is,” Gladio laughed softly “good to hear you’ve found your voice.”

Prompto let out a breathy laugh and was about to make a comment, when Gladio leaned in again and closed his mouth over the skin covering Prompto’s pulse point, sucking it a little way into his mouth before biting down lightly while grinding his hips against Prompto’s.

“Ah! Gladio!” he moaned, leaning into the other man’s movements and letting his eyes fall closed again as he relished the sensation.

Keeping Prompto pinned to the desk with his hips, Gladio slid his hands up to the front of his shirt and yanked it open in one fluid motion, the snaps that held it closed giving way easily, and making tiny clattering sounds as they hit the floor where he tossed the shirt aside. He then grabbed Prompto’s ass in both hands and lifted him onto the desk, digging his fingers in before sliding them around to his knees and pulling his legs apart and around his waist, pushing himself between them.

Prompto let out a little gasp of surprise that was instantly stifled by Gladio again closing his mouth over his, this time with an intensity that made Prompto shudder and instinctively wrap his arms around Gladio’s neck, feeling both very safe and very vulnerable as he returned the kiss with some timidity, though there was equal desire behind it.

“That’s it. Just let go, kid, I got ya.”

The encouragement was all Prompto needed, and he relaxed against Gladio’s body, the feeling of their bare skin contact making his heart race as he opened his mouth for Gladio, letting his tongue slide past his teeth and flicking his own against it.

Gladio’s breathing was also becoming more rapid, and his hands more rough in their motions; the back of Prompto’s neck was starting to ache from the tightness of his grip, and he knew he would have a bruise on his thigh where Gladio’s other hand was planted. Just as Prompto was beginning to wonder how much more he could take, he felt the hand on his neck move to the base of his skull, where its fingers curled into his hair, making a fist and pulling his head back, breaking their contact. The hand on his thigh had been sliding upward until it reached his groin, sending chills down Prompto’s spine, that instantly turned to shockwaves when it left his thigh and cupped his crotch firmly, the hand twisted in his hair forcing him to look up at Gladio, whose eyes were dark with desire as they stared down at him, making him feel like he could see straight into his soul.

“I want you, Prompto.” Gladio growled, the hand clamped between Prompto’s legs giving a light squeeze.

Incapable of words at that point, Prompto could only nod as he met Gladio’s heated gaze, the desire he saw there only serving to stoke his own.

Without another word, Gladio released his grip, and pulled Prompto off the desk, only to spin him around and push him against the wall, using his own body to hold the smaller boy there, one arm caging him in while the other reached around and began pulling the front of his pants open. When he had gotten them open, Gladio slipped his hand down the back, running a battle-hardened palm over one of Prompto’s cheeks and giving it several squeezes, making him stiffen at the roughness.

“It should be a crime to have an ass this soft.” he chuckled darkly in Prompto’s ear before peppering his neck with kisses and the occasional bite, causing the boy to writhe beneath his touch. 

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants, Gladio tugged them down over Prompto’s hips and pushed them around his knees, exposing him entirely and making him shiver. 

“So you are enjoying this.” Gladio’s voice rumbled with approval as he reached around and closed his hand over Prompto’s already-weeping cock, stroking it lightly up and down.

Prompto winced, the feeling of much-needed friction tempered by the roughness of Gladio’s hand. Before he could say anything, the hand was withdrawn and he heard the sound of the desk drawer opening and some rustling before it was shut. He was about to try to get a look at what Gladio was doing, when the hand again wrapped around his shaft, though this time it was slick with lube, and he gasped once again, but without the previous discomfort.

Giving long, slow strokes, Gladio brought him closer and closer to his peak until Prompto was unconsciously bucking his hips against the hand that gripped him, desperate for just a little more stimulation to get him over his threshold. Just as he began to feel it building inside of him, the hand was pulled away.

“Gladio, wh-”

He was interrupted by a hand planted square on his back, between his shoulder blades, that pressed him hard against the wall, while the other hand, freshly covered with lube, returned to his ass. He felt a slippery finger start at the top and slip between the valley of his cheeks, making him grow more tense the farther it went the other fingers splayed out over both cheeks. 

“Relax,” came the whisper in his ear “I told you you’re in good hands didn’t I?” Gladio continued his slow advance until the pad of his thick middle finger rested against Prompto’s sensitive hole, his entire body rigid despite Gladio’s instructions.

As Prompto readied himself for a painful stretch, he was pleasantly surprised when Gladio began to make gentle, circling motions around his hole, pressing a little more firmly each time until he was working his finger into Prompto, centimeter by centimeter. When he had pushed his finger inside of Prompto as far as it could go, he paused for a moment, letting him get used to the feeling, before slowly drawing it out and pressing it back in again, each time with a little more speed.

Prompto soon became accustomed to the feeling, and started to enjoy the sense of being filled that way.

The undulations continued, until Gladio pressed in a little deeper than before, and curled his finger at just the right angle, sending a shudder of pleasure through Prompto’s body and making gasp in surprise.

“Never felt that before, huh?” Gladio asked, the tone of his voice telling Prompto exactly the kind of self-satisfied grin he was wearing “Just you wait, you haven’t felt nothing yet.”

Gladio had to strengthen the pressure on Prompto’s back to keep him in place as he worked in another finger, until there were three, the process of adding each one, an exercise in self control for Prompto, to not dissolve into a puddle on the floor. By that time, he was a hair’s breadth from begging Gladio to just fuck him already, when a particularly well-placed stroke hit him at just the right time and place, sending him over his climax, the reverberations of delicious shudders nearly making him collapse on the floor as he spilled himself against the wall.

Two strong hands caught him just in time, slipping under his arms and half carrying him over to the bed where he slumped over, face down.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already.” 

Prompto could hear in Gladio’s voice that he was very far from satisfied, and turned his head to answer, but stopped when he heard the zipper sliding down Gladio’s leather pants. He felt the bed sink behind him as the other man mounted at the foot, and turned his head to look, any words he might have been planning to say, dying on his lips at the sight.

Gladio was naked and kneeling tall behind him, his hand wrapped around his cock, giving it slow strokes as he gazed down at Prompto with a hungry expression.

Everything about what he saw made Prompto’s stomach turn over; from the tattoo that wrapped around his body, accentuating every curve and dip, to the muscles that rippled under his skin, Gladio was a magnificent sight. When Prompto’s eyes finally dropped to the erection in Gladio’s fist, his eyes got wide and he could feel his heart jump into his throat, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his forehead. It was common knowledge that Gladio was well-endowed, it was a subject of much popularity among the women of whatever town or village they visited, but now that it was right there, literally staring him in the face, made him start to reevaluate every choice in his life that led him to that moment.

“Don’t look so worried, kid, I got you ready, you’ll be fine.”

Somehow, Gladio’s reassurance wasn’t doing much for Prompto’s peace of mind, but he took a deep breath and turned his head back around, resigning himself to whatever came next. 

Sliding his hands under Prompto’s hips, Gladio pulled him up so his ass was in the air, his upper half still flat on the bed. Smoothing both of his hands over Prompto’s ass cheeks, Gladio gave them several squeezes and a slap or two, clearly enjoying himself, and unconcerned about sparing Prompto the worry of getting it over with. When he had finished his fun, Gladio grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a healthy amount into one hand and spread it all over the shaft and head of his dick, before again dragging his hands over Prompto’s pale skin, this time, spreading him open as he went, an approving growl rumbling deep in his chest. Taking his cock in one hand, he held Prompto spread with the other, and brought the tip to Prompto’s hole, nudging it against the opening to test his readiness. Feeling no outright resistance, he began to ease it in, little by little, just as he had with his fingers.

Prompto gritted his teeth together as he felt Gladio breach his entrance, the feeling nowhere near what it had been like with even three fingers. He had to remind himself to breathe as he felt Gladio’s cock slowly filling him, knowing he could pass out if he didn’t take care.

Just like before, once Gladio was fully seated within Prompto, he took a moment to let the other adjust to the stretch, leaning over him as he did so, and running a hand from his low back up between his shoulder blades and the back of his neck, curling his fingers against his scalp and tugging on his hair gently.

“You still with me, kid?” he asked, tousling Prompto’s hair.

Nodding, Prompto gave him a small smile, letting him know that he was indeed fine.

“I’m going to start moving, then.” the gruffness in Gladio’s voice make it plain that he was exerting his own self control so as not to hurt the boy beneath him. 

Moving his hips in a slow, rhythmic motion, Gladio began to pull out and push in to Prompto, taking his time, though the overly controlled feeling in his movements indicating his unraveling control.

As he moved, Prompto began to relax; the feeling was different from what Gladio’s fingers had felt like inside of him, but he was getting used to it, and the deep ache that had come on when Gladio first entered him was beginning to ebb away. 

Soon enough, Gladio began to pick up his pace, and increase the power of his thrusts, pushing deeper and harder every time, his grip on Prompto’s hips digging deeper at an equal rate. 

Once the pain had subsided, Prompto started to appreciate the feeling of being filled to the point that felt almost bursting, the head of Gladio’s cock starting to rub against that place deep inside him that made his toes curl and his eyes go blank.

“Ahh, that’s it, Prompto, that’s it.”

Without realizing it, Prompto had begun pushing his hips back to meet each of Gladio’s thrusts, his body needing to be filled more and more, a need that Gladio was happy to satisfy. They both were slowly starting to lose themselves in the other, their movements growing more and more erratic as they chased their mutual release, Prompto hardly believing he was already at that point once again, though this time felt amplified exponentially.

As he increased the power of his thrusts, Gladio bent forward and crouched over Prompto, his hands sliding up his body, coming to a stop on his shoulders, and pushing him down into the bed, the new position seeming to give him the ability to thrust even harder, the sound of wet skin slapping together filling the room as he pounded into Prompto’s sensitive flesh.  
They were on the precipice of frenzied release when, with a particularly powerful plunge of his hips, Gladio dropped his head and sunk his teeth into Prompto’s shoulder, dragging a gasping moan from his throat, and sending them both over the edge of their climax.

Prompto saw stars as he felt the electrifying waves roll over him, as he felt Gladio burst inside of him, the feeling of hot liquid filling him up and spilling out while the bulk of Gladio’s considerable weight sagged down on him.

They lay there for what felt like forever, the weight of the man on top of him, which might have felt smothering to another, making Prompto feel secure in a way he couldn’t remember feeling before. When Gladio finally rolled away, Prompto waited a minute before crawling to the edge of the bed and starting to reach for his clothes.

“What d’ya think you’re doing?” Gladio’s spent but demanding voice asked from behind him.

“Going back to my room…?” Prompto offered, unsure as to how such things were handled.

“C’mere.” The other man motioned him over and, when he got close enough, grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and half laying on him “Get some sleep. You can’t go back to a room with Iggy in that state.”

Prompto didn’t answer, but as he lay there, he felt a warmth spread through his chest, a contentedness he hadn’t felt in a long time. Soon Gladio began to snore, making Prompto smile to himself _“Oh well_ he thought _“whatever happens after this, I’m glad I did it.”_


End file.
